


El Guardián del Rayo

by Kikinota87



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinota87/pseuds/Kikinota87
Summary: Porque él sabía, y les probaría que él podía ser el guardián del rayo,  y será el mejor.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	El Guardián del Rayo

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de empezar. Esto es un One-shot basado en la línea temporal de Lambo 20 años en el futuro que aparece en la batalla contra Varia.
> 
> Ya aclarado: Disfruten.

El pequeño victorioso de la lucha por las golosinas saltó a la mesa gritando:—¡Todos los caramelos son de Lambo-sama!— Para luego reír. Porque, sí, estaba feliz. 

A nadie le parecía raro, después de todo era un niño y los niños se alegran por cualquier cosa, como un caramelo. Sí, una actitud infantil dirán. Pero lo que los presentes no sabían era que la razón de su felicidad no se relacionaba con su pequeño logro o su amor por los dulces. No. Él estaba feliz porque podía hacer todo ese desastre con la comida y gritar incoherencias como cualquier niño sin preocuparse, _sin_ _temer_. Si, puede ser que los adolescentes de la habitación (adultos a su vista) lo miraran con reproche o molestia, y quizás algún cabeza de pulpo lo amenace con bombas. Pero sabía que ellos no lo lastimaran. Podía estar tan tranquilo y eso lo hacía feliz. 

_ Porque uno sabe valorar lo que en otro momento no se tuvo. _

~~~

Pensó que había terminado, que eso se encontraba tan lejos en el pasado, que todo estaba y estaría bien. Pero no fue así. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que era libre? ¿Cómo siquiera se permitió estar aliviado? ¿De verdad era tan tonto para creer que había escapado?

Se había sentido tan feliz y eufórico en este nuevo hogar que no había pensado en eso por un buen tiempo. Pero los recuerdos (y sus respectivos sentimientos) lo golpearon tan fuerte como una patada de Reborn cuando  _ ellos _ aparecieron en la puerta de su casa.  _ "No"  _ se recordó  _ "esta no es mi casa". _

Tsuna fue quien les abrió sorprendido, pero no tanto, de las nuevas caras poco amigables. Ya habían sido varios los mafiosos que golpeaban la puerta de su casa con malas intenciones. Por eso y por su intuición se mantuvo alerta cuando respetuosamente preguntaba quiénes eran y qué era lo que buscaban. 

Lambo no necesitaba sus respuestas. Sabía quienes eran, la Familia Bovino, y qué buscaban, a él. Tuvo la urgencia de correr y esconderse en los brazos de Mama, pero ya lo habían visto. No había escapatoria.

—¡Lambo, ven aquí! —le ordenaron. No podía desobedecer porque habría consecuencias, lo sabía. Así que empezó a caminar hacia ellos, o algo parecido. Intentaba poner un pie adelante del otro, pero su cuerpo le temblaba tanto que le costaba mantenerse derecho. Tenía miedo.  _ Tanto miedo.  _ Supuso que se le notaba en la cara porque de pronto se vio detenido por la mano de Tsuna en su hombro.

—¿Lambo, estas bien?

No le contestó, ni siquiera lo miró a la cara. No podía. Estaba paralizado. Su mirada fija más allá de los hombres en la puerta observando lo que le esperaba cuando se lo llevaran.

Tsuna, dándose cuenta de la situación una vez más, tomó ambos hombros y lo giró hacia él. Se agachó hasta su altura de modo que a Lambo no le quedaba otra que mirarlo a sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Lambo —dijo lentamente buscando que entendiera bien lo que le decía—, ¿Quieres ir con ellos?

Otra vez no le contestó, pero lo miró directamente a los ojos y sin pestañear, intentando que le llegara el grito de ayuda que se le atoró en la garganta. 

—Lambo, ¿Ellos te lastimaron? —habló de la misma forma, y anticipando la respuesta agregó—. Todo lo que necesito es saberlo de ti.

Los mafiosos no le entendieron, pero Lambo sí. Todo lo que necesitaba era saber que él estaba en peligro y se encargaría de protegerlo. Lo sabía porque lo había hecho antes con él y el resto de su familia. También sabía de lo que era capaz. Tsuna era muy fuerte. Confiaba en que él podía protegerlo, así que ahora tenía que hacer su parte, por lo que juntó todas sus fuerzas, físicas y mentales, e intentando de olvidar a los hombres de la puerta asintió con la cabeza.

Tsuna se quedó mirándolo serio y luego le dio una sonrisa que solo el cielo podía dar. Se torció para enfrentar a los invitados no deseados y dijo con una calma que sus puños apretados desmentian:

—Lo siento, pero no pueden llevárselo.

—¡Claro que podemos! —respondió uno violentamente —  ¡El pertenece a la Familia Bovino!

— Pero él no quiere ir con ustedes y no permitiré que se lo lleven. 

— ¡No puedes, los experimentos fueron realizados y patentados por nuestra Familia!

— ¿Experimentos?  —m urmuró para sí mismo y Tsuna dejó de intentar aparentar. Dio un paso adelante hacia los ya etiquetados como oponentes y tomó por cuello de la camisa al que estaba hablando.

— ¡Niño, no entiendes en--!

— ¡No! ¡Tu no entiendes!  — Su furia ya no estaba contenida y se expresaba en su voz — ¡Lambo ya no pertenece a la Familia Bovino! ¡Ahora él está bajo la protección de Vongola!

—N-no puedes, ¿Q-quién te--? —Su voz ya no era tan valiente ahora que lo había visto a los ojos.

—Si puedo, porque soy el Decimo Vongola y Lambo es mi guardián del rayo. Así que, si no quieren declarar su Familia enemiga de Vongola... Lárguense —dijo soltando de su agarre. Las palabras fueron suficientes para que se marcharan. 

Pasó un rato hasta que Lambo comprendió que ellos estaban lejos y que no volverían. El temor se fue disipando, dejándolo sentir todo ese huracán de emociones que atravesaron durante la situación (Nunca pensó que se podían sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo) y en cuanto recuperó su movilidad se tiró hacia los brazos de Tsuna, quien también estuvo recuperando su estabilidad y se había vuelto a Lambo a fin de preguntarle cómo estaba para verse derribado por el abrazo del niño.

Este, que recién hizo contacto con sus otros sentimientos, simplemente se largó a llorar incontrolablemente. Hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba de verdad, últimamente lo hacía por capricho. Porque en los momentos de su estancia en la residencia Sawada él había sido tan feliz como para llorar de verdad. Y ahora Tsuna declaró con su discurso que esos momentos seguirán existiendo. Quería hablar y decirle lo que no pudo decir por el miedo, que estaba agradecido, sobre el pasado y todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero todavía no había recuperado todas sus funciones.

—N-No quiero. Por favor Tsuna. No q-quiero, no puedo. N-No dejes. Duele mucho. D-dolía. Por favor —decía entre llantos.

—Shh shh, todo está bien. Ya pasó —lo consolaba Tsuna.

Lamentablemente, la escena emotiva fue interrumpida. Al parecer los demás habían estado observando todo desde la puerta de la cocina. 

—Muy bien  ' Dame-Tsuna ' , finalmente aceptaste tu puesto —Lambo no podía verlo pero sabía que Reborn estaba sonriendo. Como si fuera una palabra mágica, el lado Dame de Tsuna apareció.

—Eeeh, No, no, no. No voy a ser Vongola Decimo. Solo lo dije para que se fueran. No, no, no. No quiero y no lo seré —Reborn chasqueó la lengua ante la negación de su estudiante, que seguía con Lambo encima y acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo, pero convertido de una bola de nervios. Sin embargo, le llegó una realización porque se normalizó de pronto y separó un poco a Lambo para hablarle cara a cara—. Tú también Lambo. No tienes que ser mi guardián del Rayo si tú no quieres.

Por supuesto que quería. De esa forma pertenecería a la familia que no lo lastimaba y que tan feliz le hacía. De esa forma seguiría a salvo en lo brazos del Cielo. De esa forma podría agradecerle a Tsuna por protegerlo, protegiéndolo.

Pero no pudo decirlo. Así que, asintió y se volvió a esconder en su pecho para seguir llorando.

~~~  
  


El día en que Tsuna se decidió para ser jefe de la Familia Vongola llegó. 

Para ese momento, Lambo había crecido. Seguía siendo un niño, pero había ganado altura y madurez. Lo que era bueno, porque no quería ser tratado como niño.

Él sabía que los demás guardianes lo veían de esa forma (— _ Que nos soy un niño, Estupidera. _ ) y le molestaba que no lo tomen en serio. ¡El era el guardián del rayo! ¡Se merecía el mismo respeto que cualquiera de los otros! Lo que más le enojaba era que no confiaran en sus capacidades. Él podía proteger a su Cielo también. Si solo se los pudiera demostrar.

Cuando el momento de Tsuna para convertirse en Decimo Vongola estaba por llegar, este lo invitó para charlar. Empezó como una conversación normal sobre la escuela, amigos y demás, pero ambos sabían que no era la razón por la que estaba ahí. Sabiéndolo, Tsuna se dirigió al punto.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, quiero que seas honesto y lo pienses bien. No es algo para tomar a la ligera —Estaba muy serio, no era normal verlo así y le incomodaba un poco—. Lambo, ¿Quieres ser mi guardián del rayo

Lambo no entendía por qué se lo preguntaba ¿Acaso no pensaba que ya lo era? Porque Lambo hace mucho tiempo que se consideraba su guardián. No hacía falta preguntar. Casi al instante abrió la boca para contestar con un rotundo "¡Por supuesto!" Cuando Tsuna viendo su intención lo interrumpió.

—Es en serio Lambo, muy serio. Piénsalo bien.

Se quedó viéndolo fijamente a la cara tratando de descubrir qué era lo que trataba de decir. Abajo de toda esa seriedad había preocupación y... pena. Entonces comprendió: él también lo veía como un niño, y a diferencia de los otros que solo le molestaban, esta vez le dolió. Que su propio Cielo no lo creyera capaz, que no confiara en él, lo ofendió, enojó, entristeció y lastimó. 

Se le bajó un poco la autoestima, lo admite, pero no iba a dejar que le afectara. Porque él sabía y le probaría a todos que él puede ser el guardián del rayo y será el mejor. Con toda esta determinación miró a los ojos a su jefe (su hermano) y dijo: 

—Sí.

Tsuna no pudo rebatirle, porque esa simple monosílabo estaba cargado de poder.

~~~

Era difícil de demostrar cuando no te lo permitían. A veces pensaba que lo protegían más a él que al jefe. ¡Era ridículo! Y frustrante.

Mas la oportunidad se presentó y sin dudarlo se lanzó a proteger al Cielo. Terminó en el hospital, pero había valido la pena. Lastima que Tsuna no lo pensara así.

Cuando se despertó en la camilla al otro día completamente curado, Tsuna estaba ahí. Preocupado y enojado. Sabiendo el sermón que venía también se enojó.

—Lo que hiciste fue imprudente. Pudiste haber muerto —Su postura seria ya no le incomodaba, se había acostumbrado después de verlo tanta veces en sus asuntos de 'jefe de la mafia'.

—Pero estoy bien y tú estás bien. Todo un éxito ¿No lo crees? —Puede ser que lo allá dicho con un tono… ¿Sarcástico? (Insolente), pero porque estaba de malhumor y tenía razones para estarlo.

—En serio ¿En qué estabas pensando? —No estaba tan tranquilo como antes. Se notaba más exasperado.

—En defenderte. En cumplir mi deber como guardián.

—No tenías que arriesgarte de esa forma ¡Maldición, ni siquiera tenías que estar en la pelea! —Ya estaba completamente exasperado.

—Todos estaban ¿Por qué no tenía que estar ahí?

Ambos estaba elevando el tono.

—¡Es diferente!

—¿Qué es diferente? ¡¿Cual es la diferencia entre ellos y yo?!

—¡Que tú eres--!

—¿Un niño? —Si no lo sabía de antes, su cara se lo confirmaba: seguían pensando en él como un niño. ¡Y no lo era! Ya era un adolescente. Aunque seguía siendo joven, tenía la misma edad en la que ellos tuvieron sus primeros enfrentamientos mortales. Justamente él no podía decirle nada. Sin embargo habló.

—No eres un niño, eres joven… 

—Lo mismo.

—… los chicos a tu edad juegan, estudian, se enamoran. No se meten en conflictos mafiosos.

—No soy como ellos.

—Pero tal vez tendrías que ser como ellos. Todo este ambiente no es bueno. Necesitas tener una vida más normal y tranquila--.

—No, no me digas qué necesito porque no lo sabes. Y es extraño porque estuve necesitando lo mismo los últimos años ¡Y nadie parece darse cuenta! —Se maldijo por las lágrimas que empezaron a caer. Parecía que Tsuna quería comentar pero lo interrumpió antes de que pueda hablar—. ¡Necesito que no me vean como un niño, como algo aparte, necesito que me tomen en serio, necesito protegerte, necesito ser parte de la familia, necesito que me necesiten, necesito que me quieran!

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que Tsuna habló.

—Y yo te necesito feliz. Te necesito vivo. Eres importante Lambo para la Familia, pero más que nada, para mí, y si algo te llegara a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría.

Otra vez silencio y pensando que la conversación había terminado se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tsuna —lo llamó para que esperara y cuando se vieron devuelta siguió—, yo puedo protegerte. Necesito que lo sepas.

Tsuna sonrió con su sonrisa de hermano.

—Yo se que puedes. Lo harás —Abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse se giró y dijo—: Y lambo, te quiero.

~~~

_ "Yo se que puedes. Lo harás." _

Se equivocó. Era raro porque Tsuna casi nunca se equivocaba en temas relacionados con hacer sentir mejor a alguien. Pero la suerte se termina, y mientras miraba sin mirar hacia el ataúd, o mejor dicho el cuerpo en él, aquellas palabras que le habían hecho sentir también consigo mismo se repetían como disco rayado en su mente.

_ "Y Lambo, te quiero." _

Desde que se enteró de su muerte había pasado por muchas etapas. Primero destruyó todo lo que se le cruzó, incluyendo sentimientos de otras personas. Tenía que sacar toda la impotencia dentro suyo  _ ("Yo sé que puedes") _ . Luego, cuando la ira pasó, intentó ayudar a las otros miembros de la familia que lidiaban con la misma situación dándoles cariño que quizá nunca les dio. Tenía que dar todo el amor que ya no le podía dar a él. Viendo cómo venía el patrón y pensando que podía pararlo se aisló completamente, no dejaba que entre ni salga nada (sentimientos, personas). Puede que tenga que ver con la vergüenza de fallar  _ ("Y lo harás"). _ Eso solo lo llevo volver a la primera etapa. Finalmente cuando pudo superarlo y seguir con su duelo, lloró. Y lloró, y lloró. Encerrado en su habitación en soledad, sin interrupciones, por días. Tenía que sacar toda la tristeza que lo inundaba y ahogaba.

Todo eso fue en un par de semanas. Hasta el día anterior al funeral estuvo llorando desconsoladamente. Y ahora parado frente al cuerpo de su jefe, Cielo, hermano, no sentía nada. Estaba vacío. En su mente no había ningún rastro de emoción o razonamiento. Y en su rostro pálido, sus ojos, tampoco. 

Alguien se le acercó tal vez para consolarlo, apoyarlo o decirle lo que necesitaba para salir de ese abismo. Le puso un objeto en su mano y empezó a hablar. Él lo ignoró, no a propósito. Simplemente no podía escuchar lo que decía. Su mente estaba lejos de ahí, ese cuerpo estaba vacío. Lo único que llegaba a él es esa imagen del cuerpo de aquel que juró proteger, y falló.

_ "Yo se que puedes. Y lo harás." _

Su cara estaba muy pálida como si estuviera enfermo. Pero más allá de eso simplemente parecía dormido. Como si estuviera tomando una siesta después de horas y horas de hacer el papeleo que tanto maldecía. Estaba tan sereno, como si hubiese encontrado la paz que los enemigos de la Familia siempre robaban. Y por primera vez en todo el evento pudo sentir algo. Primeramente sintieron alegría por su hermano a quien por fin le desapareció la constante arruga de preocupación que tenía entre sus cejas. Luego sintió envidia por la tranquilidad que solo él podía sentir en este momento cuando todos estaban en peligro y el futuro era tan incierto. 

¡Ojalá pudiera él sentir tanto alivio!  _ (Porque yo sentiré todo esto que dejaste por el resto de mi vida).  _

_ "Y yo te necesito feliz" _

¡Ojalá pudiera él estar en sus zapatos!  _ (Debería haber sido yo). _

_ "Te necesito vivo" _

Con todos estos sentimientos y razonamientos finalmente pudo volver a su cuerpo. La persona se había ido y en su mano se encontraba el anillo de cielo Vongola. El anillo de Tsuna.

No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Después de todo tenía órdenes que cumplir. Y él era el mejor guardián de Rayo.

_ "Y Lambo, te quiero." _

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando algo en esta plataforma, así que no se bien que estoy haciendo. 
> 
> Bueno, gracias por leer :)


End file.
